vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Link (Majora's Mask)
|-|Link= |-|Deku Link= |-|Goron Link= |-|Zora Link= |-|Fierce Deity Link= Summary Having been returned to his childhood by Princess Zelda at the end of Ocarina of Time, Link goes on a search for a "beloved and invaluable friend", implied to be the fairy Navi. While traveling deep inside the Lost Woods, Link is ambushed by the Skull Kid and his two friends, the Fairy siblings Tatl and Tael. The Skull Kid makes off with Link's Ocarina of Time, and in the subsequent chase, Link is transported into the parallel world of Termina, where the Skull Kid uses his magic to turn Link into a Deku Scrub. During this process, Tatl becomes separated from the Skull Kid and Tael, and joins Link in order to find them, becoming his Fairy companion for the remainder of the game. In the caves beneath Termina, Link meets the mysterious Happy Mask Salesman, who agrees to return Link to his normal shape if Link returns Majora's Mask to him, an artifact of ancient power that was stolen by the Skull Kid. As Link embarks on this quest, he learns little by little of the looming catastrophe threatening the land: the Moon in the sky has assumed a horrible, evil face and has abandoned its orbit, and will collide with Termina in exactly three days. Link's quest to restore himself quickly becomes a quest to save the land, during which he not only returns to his original form, but acquires masks enabling him to freely transform between his Hylian, Deku, Goron, and Zora forms. Eventually, Link succeeds in freeing the Four Giants, enigmatic deities who can halt the Moon's descent, and confronts the Skull Kid. At this point, Majora, the evil entity residing inside Majora's Mask, abandons its now useless host and retreats into the Moon. Link chases after it into the strange core of the Moon, and after a long and heated battle against the three incarnations of Majora, the entity is finally defeated and the menacing Moon disappears. Upon returning the now lifeless mask to the Happy Mask Salesman, Link leaves his new friends and continues his journey, while the people of Termina once more celebrate the dawn of a new day. During the celebration, a Zora identical to Link's Zora form is seen performing with The Indigo-Go's, implying that Link may have returned to the carnival temporarily, though this is never clarified. He later on lives a life of regret and becomes the Hero's Shade. It should also be noted that he had a child at some point, which led to his descendant in Twilight Princess. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, High 6-A with magical attacks | At least 9-B | At least 8-B. At least 8-A, likely higher | At least 8-A, likely higher. At least High 6-A with his magic barrier attack | 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely 5-B Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Gender: Male Age: At least 9, possibly 10 (The game is set several months after Ocarina of Time) Classification: Hylian Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Speed, Durability, Magic, several transformations granting him increased stats and abilities, including situational Flight and Levitation (Via the Deku Mask and Deku Flowers), the ability to breathe and fight effectively underwater and generate an aura of magical electricity (Via the Zora Mask), increased strength, durability and resistance to high temperatures (Via the Goron Mask), vastly increased physical strength and range (Via the Giant's Mask), and increased overall stats and Energy Blasts (Via Fierce Deity Mask), master swordsman, expert marksman, can see invisible beings with the Lens of Truth, Time Manipulation with the Ocarina of Time, can summon four town-sized giants by playing the Oath to Order Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-City Block level (Was more than capable of carving up opponent’s like King Dodongo innards were durable enough to handle a [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=20429 few bombs to the gut] in Ocarina of Time and and should generally be no weaker than the Hero of Winds at the start of his journey), Multi-Continent level with magic attacks (Even during the events of Majora's Mask, Link still possesses the Triforce of Courage) | At least Wall level (Capable of pulverizing large spikes of ice), likely higher with magic attacks | At least City Block level (capable of punching apart huge sections of a pillar). At least Multi City Block level, likely higher with Powder Kegs | At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher, Multi-Continent level with his magic barrier attack (Should be no weaker magically than his human form) | Continent level (Transforms Link into a Giant who's power stems from Link's own magical might, likely making him comparable to the Four Giants) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level (More powerful than Majora, who’s powerful enough to drop the moon on Termina and wipe the entire map out, along with presumably the rest of the planet) Range: Several dozen meters Speed: Hypersonic+ (fast enough to attack and counter opponents fast enough to deflect his arrows from point blank range) | Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling | Massively Hypersonic+ (fought and killed Majora, a being immensely superior to the Four Giants and Onox) Durability: Country level (Had his durability enhanced by the Great Fairy of Courage) | Unknown '| '''Country level '| 'Country level '| '''Continent level (Transforms Link into a Giant who's power stems from Link's own magical might) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level (Took hits from an unrestrained Majora) Lifting Strength: Class 50 | Class 50+ (Able to push around large stone blocks) | Class M+ (By virtue of being a Goron) | Class K+ (Able to push the large stone block barring the way into the Snowhead Temple and similarly sized blocks in the Pirate's Fortress) | Class E+ | Class E+ (The Fierce Deity mask is stated to possess all the merits of the other masks presented in the game to the Ikana Canyon [http://zeldawiki.org/Gossip_Stone#Majora.27s_Mask Gossip Stone outside of Sakon's Hideout], including the Giant's Mask) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class GJ+ | At least Class KJ+ | Class GJ+ | At least Class GJ+, likely higher | Class YJ+ | At least Class YJ+, likely Class XJ+ Stamina: Superhuman+ Standard Equipment: Gilded/Great Fairy's Sword, Mirror Shield, bombs, several magical masks, a longbow, a grappling hook and a magical ocarina that allows him to manipulate time Intelligence: High, is able instantly learn how to use new items and can solve complicated puzzles on the spot, also adapts extremely well to his new bodies when he transforms via the use of one of his masks, on top of this, Link at this point is a seasoned adventurer, having the events and experience of Ocarina of Time under his belt Weaknesses: Using the Deku Mask lowers Link’s physical strength (though he's still able to wreck large chunks of ice) and is weak to fire, Zora Link is weak to fire too, Goron Link is slow (except while rolling and punching) and can not swim, and to use the Giant’s Mask, Link needs a huge supply of magical power Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Song of Time:' Link plays a song on the Ocarina of Time that rewinds time to an extent. Variations exist such as the Song of Inverted Time, which slows down the flow of time, and the Song of Double Time, which fast forwards time to how far he wants. '-Song of Storms:' A song taught to Link by Flat. When played, Link is initially surrounded by a whirlwind and then storms are created around his area. '-Song of Healing:' An essential song taught to Link by the Happy Mask Salesman. When played, any troubled souls or evil magic can be "cured" by the song in certain conditions, turning them into masks who's powers can be used by Link. This song is the reason Link has the Deku, Goron and Zora masks. '-Fire Arrows:' Imbues his arrows with the power of fire that explode upon impact '-Ice Arrows:' Imbues his arrows with the power of ice that freeze the target upon impact. '-Light Arrows:' Imbues his arrows with the power of light. His most powerful magic, these arrows have the power to dispel Ganondorf's magics and even stun him upon impact. Key: Link | Deku Link | Goron Link | Zora Link | Giant Link | Fierce Deity Link Note: This Link and the Ocarina of Time Link are actually the same person, but in two separate timelines. Time travel was involved, 'nough said. Not to be confused with the Link from Skyward Sword, or any other incarnation of Link. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Elves Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Boomerang Users Category:Shield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Kids Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5